This invention relates to improvements made in, and to electrified channel equipped with a snap-acting connector, as disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,378.
As seen in the above-cited U.S. patent there is an electrified channel and a related snap-acting connector, designed in such a manner as to offer the possibility of utilizing two different and independent circuits on the same electric line, provision being made for three leads located side by side, of which the central one is designed to act as a phase, while the sidewise located leads are designed to act as neutrals for the two circuits.
The particular arrangement of contactors on the snap-acting connector, allows for a twofold possibility of connection of the connector in the channel, thereby ensuring the utilization of the two independent electric circuits.